


A Study In Strays [doodle]

by birdie7272



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanart, I apologize to your eyes, My First Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdie7272/pseuds/birdie7272
Summary: Fanart (ha!) for A Study in Strays





	A Study In Strays [doodle]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Study in Strays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397611) by [philalethia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/philalethia/pseuds/philalethia). 



> I read the fic and then doodled while listening to more johnlock and even though I draw at the level of an 8th grader, I figured if anyone ever made any level of fanart for any one of my fics I would be delighted to see it, and I am very tired and am not thinking with my "I should be embarrassed by this" brain. 
> 
> Go read the fic! Sherlock, magic, and kitty-ness!!!! My heart exploded *boom*
> 
> PS - I CAN'T DRAW PEOPLE. 
> 
> PSS- I fucked it up so it cannot be fixed. Outlined in sharpie??? What part of my brain thought THAT was a good idea. You can see it started.
> 
> PSSS- (Sherlock looks more like a dog so apparently I can't draw cats either)


End file.
